Bad Romance
by Miwwwy
Summary: A mais nova invenção de Verde pode ser a chave para ensinar a Mukuro uma lição que há muito deveria ter aprendido: boas maneiras e obediência.


O bebê puxou a capa vermelha de cima da máquina, olhando a cápsula de vidro e metal como se fosse a coisa mais bela que já houvesse visto. Encarou Mukuro, como se esperando algum comentário condizente à tamanha genialidade.

- Isso seria? - perguntou o moreno simplesmente.

- Isso, criança tola, é uma versão maior e mais potente das luvas que fiz pra vocês. Com algumas modificações básicas para atingir meu propósito. - bufou o bebê, exasperado com tamanha ignorância.

- E qual é o seu propósito?

- Você, meu jovem ilusionista... - Andou sobre o tampo da mesa larga, como se desse uma palestra. - irá me transformar em um adulto novamente. O efeito dessa máquina dura cerca de uma semana. E sendo meu corpo transformado em realidade, independerei de você e seus poderes para me manter.

- Não perguntarei mais nada, faz parte do nosso trato.

- Ótimo. Você pode começar agora. Os estudos que fiz naquela menina-

- Chrome.

- Que seja. Os estudos que fiz naquela menina são garantia da perfeição física e imunológica, e o ponto saudável das células produzidas por ilusões e melhorias necessárias na reorganização de moléculas para criar meu corpo real.

- Eu não entendo nada do que diz, professor Verde. - abriu a porta de vidro, sem se impressionar com a conversa sem sentido do cientista. - Se pudermos começar logo, tenho um compromisso às quatro.

O bebê bufou novamente, entrando na cápsula, ajustando seu peso sobre a placa de metal sob si.

- Agora, Mukuro-kun, feche a porta e pegue os óculos sobre a mesa. - esperou que o adolescente fizesse como ordenado. - está vendo essa barra de metal à sua direita? Isso, concentre suas chamas em uma das mãos... não, não importa qual - exasperou-se - certo... a máquina funcionará automaticamente. Faça sua mágica, ilusionista.

Mukuro fechou os olhos, concentrando-se. Podia sentir as chamas abandonando-o, correndo pela barra de metal, em direção à cápsula. Ouviu o barulho de uma explosão, e luzes fortes piscavam da máquina pro resto do laboratório. A máquina já não absorvia suas chamas quando a porta se abriu, e através das lentes escuras Mukuro viu um homem alto sair de onde a criança havia entrado. Mukuro estava realmente impressionado.

Mukuro passara a noite inteira pensando no que vira de tarde. Não era nada demais, e com certeza já fizera ilusões mais incríveis do que a de um simples corpo. Mas aquele homem não era um homem ordinário. Vendo-o em sua forma adulta dava a ele uma sensação estranha, que nunca tinha ligado ao bebê anteriormente. A voz grossa com a qual não estava acostumado, e sua mão quente. A barba por fazer e o jeito estranho e desproporcional com o qual as roupas cresceram, deixando-as apertadas. Apertadas nos lugares certos... Mukuro arregalou os olhos no escuro do quarto. Estava suado, sua respiração errádica e o sintoma mais vergonhoso, o grande volume na sua cueca. Sabia o que sentia. Era o cheiro de carne nova.

Bateu na porta do laboratório improvisado onde o não-mais-pequenino professor ocupava seus dias fazendo cálculos e testando suas teorias. A voz rouca chamara do lado de dentro, e um arrepio correu sua espinha. Entrou no pequeno cômodo, e lá estava ele, sentado em sua cadeira, seus membros jogados em ângulos estranhos, como se não soubesse o que fazer com eles.

- Sim, Mukuro-kun?

Mukuro aproximou-se da mesa, com um leve rebolado. Tentava esconder sua ereção o máximo que podia.

- Então, professor Verde... - apoiou-se com os quadris na mesa de mógno. - Vai aproveitar seus dias como adulto trancado no seu escritório fazendo contas? - sorriu de lado, com um leve ar zombeteiro.

- É apenas um teste. E depois de algumas horas analisando meu novo corpo, percebi que apesar de ser uma perspectiva interessante, não há nada de muito especial.

- Eu sei de uma coisa muito especial que o senhor só pode fazer enquanto adulto... - disse, quase em um tom pastoso.

O cientista olhou dos seus papéis para o adolescente. Sua expressão levemente chocada quase fez com que Mukuro risse. Em poucos segundos, porém, Verde sentiu seu próprio pulso acelerar. Mukuro era um belo jovem.

- Há quanto tempo o senhor não faz sexo, professor? - riu-se o ilusionista, provocando-o.

- É incrível como você não faz sequer questão de fingir que demonstra respeito aos mais velhos. Era de se esperar que minha aparência te encorajasse a ter modos.

Mukuro lambeu os lábios, se inclinando na direção do maior, quase encostando seus narizes e sussurrou:

- Talvez... esteja na hora de alguém me ensinar a ter modos.

- Acredito que sim... se debruce sobre a mesa. Vou te ensinar a boa educação.

- Sim, professor.

O adolescente se levantou, andou até a borda mais estreita da mesa e debruçou-se sobre ela, lascivamente, empinando os quadris e encarando o professor no fundo dos olhos. Verde sustentou o olhar por mais alguns segundos antes de levantar-se também e se aproximar do outro.

Com a calma de um cientista, Verde acariciou os cabelos do outro, sua nuca alva e seus ombros nús. Os músculos magros do adolescente tremiam sob a pele imaculada, e Verde ouviu um gemido discreto quando tocou a pele sob a borda da camisa, acariciando sua cintura. O adolescente rebolava sob sua mão, buscando contato. Verde colocou a mão sob o pano da cueca, acariciando sem cuidado e dando pequenos beliscões na área. Mukuro já escondia a cabeça entre os braços, investindo contra a mesa. Era divertido ver o quão desesperados esses jovenzinhos podiam ficar com a menor das carícias. Verde abaixou o elástico da cueca, só o suficiente para descobrir as nádegas pálidas do ilusionista. Acariciando a entrada do adolescente com a ponta dos dedos, Verde sussurrou ao pé de seu ouvido:

- Mukuro-kun... tire sua cueca. Sem as mãos.

- S-sim... Ah! - Mukuro exclamou quietamente ao sentir a mão pesada estalando contra suas nádegas.

- É sim, professor.

- S-sim, professor... - repetiu, gemendo contra o antebraço e tentando prender o pano entre sua coxas para puxá-lo, rebolando embaraçosamente.

Verde observava tudo, acariciando suas ancas levemente enquanto abria a braguilha da calça com a outra mão. O adolescente rebolava e empinava a bunda, expondo seu orifício apertado, pedindo pra ser fodido sem dó. Quando a peça finalmente chegara aos joelhos, deixando que Mukuro a retirasse com facilidade e chutasse pra longe, Verde já estava com seu membro na mão, pronto para a ação. Mas ainda não era a hora, pensou, sentindo o olhar pidão da criança sobre si. Estava tentando ensinar uma lição ao outro, antes de qualquer coisa.

O cientista então retornou à sua cadeira, e apoiando sua cabeça no punho fechado, sorriu para Mukuro, que o olhava frustrado.

- Bem, nós não temos nenhum lubrificante. - disse cínico, observando o ilusionista se levantar exasperado e ajoelhar-se a sua frente. - E é bom que você aprenda seu lugar desde já.

Mukuro fez muxoxo, mas não contestou. Ele estava faminto, o membro a sua frente pulsava em sua direção, e tudo que ele queria era ter um pinto dentro de si.

Verde puxou a cabeça do adolescente para mais perto de seu pênis, como que dando-o permissão para provar de si. Mukuro lambeu a glande tentadoramente, e então segurou a base do membro com sua mão para dar-lhe estabilidade, enquando engolia o quanto pudesse do membro. Verde gemeu roucamente.

- Você... sabe a definição de educação, Mukuro-kun...? - Verde acariciava os cabelos do adolescente.

Mukuro olhou pra cima tentando conter sua expressão de impaciência. Não era hora daquela baboseira teórica, mas achou melhor deixá-lo continuar.

- Conhecimento e prática de hábitos socialmente agradáveis; boas maneiras. - deu um suspiro profundo, sentindo os lábios do ilusionista pressionarem o comprimento de seu membro, sua língua contornando cada veia. A saliva escorria pela silhueta de sua ereção e descia fria sobre a pele sensível de seus testículos. Sentiu seus músculos contraírem, não demoraria muito pra gozar. Tinha se esquecido de tão maravilhosa sensação. Puxou a cabeça do outro pra trás, libertando seu membro dos lábios macios. Mukuro não compartilhava dos mesmos planos, porém, e retomou o ritmo com a mão que antes segurava o membro.

Verde não teve tempo de reeprendê-lo por suas atitudes, soltou um grunhido longo e baixo enquanto molhava o rosto do estudante em seu orgasmo. Abriu os olhos a tempo de ver o ilusionista sorrir, com a respiração pesada, e dar beijos rápidos em toda a extensão do seu membro, como se agradecesse ao presente. Agarrou os cabelos repicados do garoto e o jogou no chão. Mukuro olhou pra cima, seu olhar suplicante e suas costas arqueadas.

- De quatro. Rápido!

Mukuro obedeceu imediatamente, empinando as ancas o mais alto que pode.

- Você é mesmo um jovenzinho sem modos, hm...

Verde passou o pé calçado pelas nádegas de Mukuro, que gemeu ao sentir a borracha suja e rude contra sua pele, e rebolou pedindo mais. Passou a ponta do calçado pela sua entrada faminta, pressionando levemente, e desceu pelo seu períneo e o saco contraído, pressionando o suficiente pra doer um pouco. Mukuro só gemia e rebolava, tinha os braços recolhidos contra o peito apoiava a testa molhada de suor e gozo no chão gelado.

O cientista se ajoelhou atrás do menor, seu membro já despertando. Tendo se aliviado uma vez, estava ainda mais disposto a fazer o outro sofrer e suplicar pelo que queria. Agarrou seus cabelos firmemente mais uma vez e virou sua cabeça de lado, colocando dois dedos inteiros dentro de sua boca. Lambeu o rosto do menor, provando o amargo do próprio gozo, mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha e sussurrando enquanto pausava pra dar leves mordidas na pele sensível logo abaixo, fazendo Mukuro gemer em volta de seus dedos.

- Nee, Rokudo... É disso que você gosta, não é, sua puta? - deu um tapa estalado na bunda dele, fazendo-o pular e se engasgar na própria saliva, os dedos fundos na entrada de sua garganta. - Me responda! - outro tapa.

Mukuro balançou a cabeça fervorosamente, sem tirar os dedos da boca, lambendo-os e chupando com vontade. Verde estimulava seu membro nas coxas do estudante, ficando cada vez mais duro. Tirou os dedos da boca dele de supetão, fazendo-o soltar um gemido alto. Segurou novamente em seus cabelos e apertou seus lábios contra o chão sujo.

- Eu não gosto de um laboratório sujo assim, Mukuro-san. Você que fez a bagunça, que tal ser um bom menino e limpar tudo?

O ilusionista botou a lingua pra fora, mas antes que pudesse perceber sua cabeça foi rudemente puxada pra trás, e Verde novamente sussurrou:

- Moleque sem modos... Diga sim, professor.

- Sim, professor! - Mukuro gritou entusiasmado, tentando aproximar sua entrada da cintura do outro. Verde largou seus cabelos, fazendo-o bater com a testa no chão, e ele se pôs a lamber o gozo que foi espalhado pelo chão, intencionalmente esfregando o rosto no azulejo frio, sua consciência há muito trancada bem no fundo de sua mente. Sentiu os dedos grossos e calejados do professor invadirem seu interior, e investiu seu quadril contra eles furiosamente, gemendo alto e quase chorando de prazer e alívio. Mas ainda não era o suficiente.

- Professor... Professor...

- O que você quer, sua puta? - Verde beijava sua nuca e mordia seus ombros, sua voz cada vez mais rouca e autoritária.

- Eu quero mais...

- Vai precisar fazer melhor que isso, Rokudo. Onde estão suas boas maneiras?

- Por favor, mais. Por favor. Me come. Me fode, por favor.

- Un-uhn, ainda pode melhorar... - o cientista trabalhava com seus dedos e boca em perfeita sincronia. Estava perto de atingir seu objetivo, tão perto. Mesmo que acabasse em breve, sabia que o menino teria aprendido a lição.

- Por favor! Pelo amor de deus, só me come, faz qualquer coisa, por favor... - Mukuro chorava e gemia mutuamente, se segurando pra não chegar ao ápice antes da hora.

Verde riu contra a pele alva, já marcada com suas mordidas, algumas partes arroxeando. Tirou os dedos de dentro do menino e segurou firme sua cintura, contendo os movimentos do ilusionista, enquanto esse soluçava contra o chão, ainda implorando por alívio. Encaixou a glande no orifício e penetrou com uma única estocada, fazendo com que Mukuro erguesse o tronco com as mãos e arqueasse as costas, já rebolando e quase gritando. O mais velho seguiu o ritmo, seu membro já completamente acordado e sua boca sedenta pela pele macia do outro. Quem diria que passar anos em um tanque de formol seria um método de hidratação tão eficiente.

Mukuro se reposicionou para se equilibrar em uma só mão, tentando alcançar seu próprio membro com a outra, mas Verde pegou em seu pulso e pressionou os punhos unidos contra o chão, gemendo baixo em seu ouvido e rindo sadicamente.

- Uh-uhn, você sabe que não pode... Seja uma boa putinha, eu sei que você adora um caralho fundo no seu cu. Você não precisa de mais nada, não é? Você pode gozar só de rebolar nesse caralho grosso, não é? Sua puta imunda.

- S-sim, professor!

- Diz que você é uma puta.

- Eu sou- Eu sou uma puta imunda! Eu adoro um caralho no meu cu e posso gozar só de ser fodido! - Mukuro se degradava à imagem autoritária sobre si, ainda de jaleco, que ria e gemia e rasgava a pele de sua cintura com as unhas mal cortadas, estocando cada vez mais forte, mais firme. Cada vez mais fundo.

Mukuro sentiu a eletricidade correr espinha abaixo, enquanto a pressão no seu baixo ventre aumentava gradativamente e os músculos de seu reto se fechavam em volta da ereção do cientista, que gemia e estocava freneticamente.

O corpo do ilusionista tremia involuntariamente, enquanto ele gozava abundantemente no chão frio, abrindo cortes na carne das palmas de suas mãos de tão forte que cerrava seus punhos, os nós de seus dedos brancos e sua garganta entalada de prazer.

Verde sentiu o corpo sob si amolecer e relaxar, ainda tremendo espasmicamente, a respiração profunda e agitada vindo em soluços. Deu mais algumas estocadas e sentiu o ápice por si mesmo, despejando seu gozo fundo dentro do aluno.

Caiu sobre o mais novo, ainda segurando em suas ancas, ainda tonto e não-tão-consciente. Mukuro começou a se sentir incomodado pelo peso, e gemeu preguiçosamente sacodindo os ombros. Estava exausto. Verde se retirou de dentro dele com cuidado, ainda fazendo com que um pouco de gozo escorresse pra fora, descendo vagarosamente pelas coxas do outro, que permanecia imóvel debruçado sobre si mesmo.

O cientista se levantou, limpou-se com a camisa do menino que fora anteriormente descartada, e jogou a peça e a cueca em cima dele, chutando de leve suas costelas enquanto fechava as calças.

- Anda, vista-se e caia fora.

Mukuro se levantou aos poucos, suas juntas doloridas reclamando sob o peso de seu corpo. Limpou o suor e o gozo com a camisa, e se dirigia para a porta, as roupas sujas na mão, quando foi chamado pelo professor.

- Moleque... Não ouviu o que eu disse? Vista-se. E é melhor que não tente tomar banho antes de retomarmos nossas lições. Aprenda a se portar como a puta que você é, marcado com o meu cheiro até que eu permita que se limpe. Eu vou terminar alguns cálculos e vou pro seu quarto. Tente dormir um pouco.

Mukuro sustentou o olhar de Verde por alguns segundos, se perguntando se teria ouvido direito. Suspirou fundo e desviou o olhar, sentindo uma nova pressão queimar em seu baixo ventre. Não ousou olhar nos olhos do cientista novamente ao responder:

- Sim, professor.

Vestiu as roupas sujas e manchadas e mancou até a saída, sob o olhar jocoso do mais velho. Um sorriso rasgava seu próprio rosto. Sabia que seria uma boa semana.


End file.
